The present invention is directed to compositions containing cure-promoting catalysts. The compositions can be utilized as coating compositions as well as for other purposes. In particular, the invention is directed to compositions which can be cured with moisture and/or with polyols, which compositions contain certain catalysts. The catalyzed compositions of the invention can be used to provide protective and/or decorative films on a variety of substrates, which films exhibit an excellent combination of physical and chemical properties, particularly long term durability.